1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a wireless communication system control apparatus and method. The invention more particularly relates to such an apparatus and method which efficiently and effectively establishes desired wireless system communication paths to help alleviate system bandwidth allocation constraints and maintain communications resiliency.
2. Background Art
The background of the invention described in this section is not intended to describe prior art, and no admission is made as to whether or not the background art legally constitutes prior art.
Wireless network systems have been employed for a variety of applications. For example, industrial process control information, and other monitoring systems employing strategically located radio frequency transceivers to provide for a communication network. For example, reference may be made to the following publications, reports, briefings and tutorials for a variety of different wireless techniques, which have been contemplated, and which are incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth herein:                1) “Clutter Rejection Approaches for Active Sonar Using Coherent, Non-Gaussian Statistics,” U.S. Navy Journal of Underwater Acoustics (UNCLASSIFIED), January 1997.        2) “Signal Analysis Applications of Nonlinear Dynamics and Higher Order Statistics,” presented at SPIE's 1993 International Symposium on Optics, Imaging, and Instrumentation—Conference 2037 Chaos/Nonlinear Dynamics—Methods and Commercialization, 1116 July 1993, San Diego, Calif., USA [with J. J. Feeney].        3) Network Working Group RFC 1058        4) Routing Information Protocol C. Hedrick June 1988        5) Network Working Group RFC 1131        6) OSPF Version 2 J. Moy July 1991        7) Network Working Group RFC 1349 Type of Service in the Internet Protocol Suite. P. Almquist July 1992        8) Internet Draft, Obosoletes RFC 1075 Distance Vector Multicast Routing Protocol T. Pusateri September 1999 (Expires March 2000)        9) TCP/IP Illustrated, Volume 1 The Protocols W. Richard Stevens Addison-Wesley December 1993        10) CDMA Systems Engineering Handbook Jhong Sam Lee, Leonard E. Miller Artech House Publishers 998        11) OSPF, Anatomy of an Internet Routing Protocol John T. Moy Addison-Wesley, 1998 ISBN: 0-201-63472-4        12) OSPF, Complete Implementation John T. Moy Addison-Wesley, 2001 ISBN: 0-201-30966-1        13) Understanding the Linux Kernel Daniel P. Bovet and Marco Cesati O'Reilly & Associates, 2001 ISBN: 0-596-00002-2        14) LINUX IP Stacks, Commentary Stephan T. Satchell and H. B. J. Clifford The Coriolis Group, 2000 ISBN: 1-57610-470-2        15) “RF Spectrum Monitoring Techniques -EW 101,” (Jan. 18, 2000), Cubic Defense, Inc. Proprietary.        16) “MSSI UWB Measurements and Analysis Report”, Neptune Sciences, Inc., (August 1998) Raytheon Proprietary, [with Doug Thompson].        17) “UWB RF Pulse Detection in Geolocation Applications,” Neptune Sciences, Inc. (Dec. 1, 1998) Raytheon Proprietary.        18) “RF/TOA/TDOA and Clock Synchronization,” Neptune Sciences, Inc. (Jan. 28, 1998) Raytheon Proprietary.        19) “Final Phase I Concept Report for the Small Unit Operations (SUO) Situation Awareness System (SAS),” CDS Contract No. MDA972-97-C-0049 for DARPA, (Dec. 17, 1997).        20) “Radio Frequency Propagation Effects in Urban Environments,” CDS IRAD Reports #9607 and #9609, Jul. 10, 1997.        21) “Minimum Detectable Signals from UTE Events (U),” SAIC final report prepared under Contract No. N00014        22) 0241 [August 1992 Mod], June 1993 [with J. J. Feeney and R. L. Kelley [SECRET/NOFORN].        23) OFDM for Wireless Multimedia Communications, van Nee, Richard, (British Library Cataloguing in Publication Data) (Artech House universal personal communications)        
As a result of the rapidly increasing use of wireless technology, there are fewer and fewer communication channels available. Thus, RF spectrum acquisition is becoming more of a problem for wireless technology applications and subsequent national economic growth.